What if
by magicangel30
Summary: What if Bella wasn't saved by Jake when she jumps off the cliff. Does she die? Is something bad around every corner? First Fanfic Please R
1. Beginning

**Okay this is my first Fanfic,so please could i have advice! **

**Its basicly what happened after bella jumped off the cliff in New Moon, but Jacob does not save her!**

**My chapters are short and sweet by the way ;)**

**_Disclaimer..I do not own the books or anyone in it.(sadly ):)_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Bella POV_

I stood at the top of the cliff and was surprised by the lack of wind, i was used to it blowing through my hair making it wild and curly. I could hear the black waves rolling beneath me, but nothing was going to stop me from jumping i took one last look at the sky, covered with thick grey clouds that slowly moved across.

Before i Knew it i was on the balls of my feet, with excitement building up inside me waiting to explode. I lifted my arms above my face and flung myself of the cliff, his name was buzzing in my mind. i wasn't prepared for what i was about to face I hit the icy water with great force, plunging deeper down and down under the water i could hear his voice screaming into my ears my i couldn't concentrate on it, i struggled to keep my eyes open, i was scared of the darkness but it grew much to great for me i could feel the air in body slowly slipping out bit by bit.

"Don't you dare give up!" he ordered this at me, shouting and shouting

but i couldn't find the voice, i searched around me but there was nothing but darkness and shadows, but all i could do was smile this may have been the last minutes of my life but i was happy. Icould see his face in my mind his beautiful, perfect skin and his his eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Damn it, Bella, keep fighting" he yelled

but what was the point? I asked this to myself, why was he even bothered? I was better off here. That's when the darkness disappeared into more darkness, and that's when i knew it was all over, the pain, and my life..

Untill i felt a cold pair of hands on my face..

* * *

**Yeah i know its very short..sorry and yes i know its basically what happened in the book, but it will take a completely different route..i promise**

**The next chapter will be longer! like twice as long!**

**PLEASE press the green button and tell me if you like it, and what i can improve on**

**_Magicangel30_**


	2. Head or heart?

**Okay Hopefully this will be better than the last chapter.**

**Please review, i need the advice!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the books or anyone in them (sadly ):)_**

* * *

_Edwards POV_

"She wont do it" i whispered to Alice, my voice filled with sadness

"You don't realise how much she has changed" Alice replied, with a tone of guilt

I looked into her eyes, i could tell she was terrified and she knew Bella would do it.

"I know Bella, she wouldn't"

But before i knew it, she had her arms above her head and she jumpd of the cliff, my Bella was committing suicide all because of my stupid lies i thought she could be strong and forget me but i was wrong..she hit the water with great force and slowly sunk into the dark waves that threw themselves over her head, then she disappeared beneath the water and i could no longer see her.

"Keep swimming" i shouted at her, even though i completely knew she could not hear me.

There was nothing i could do, i was a monster and i had to keep her believing that i didn't love her anyway that dog will be here soon.

"hes not coming" Alice suddenly said as if she was reading my thoughts

We both looked into the water, searching for her throughout the waves but she didn't appear and before i knew it minutes had passed with still no sign on her. I decided against my head and went with my heart. I ran from where Alice and i were standing, i ran to where Bella had been on the cliff a few minutes before and i jumped off the cliff and plunged down into the water, missing the rocks by inches. below the water was darkness and i saw her, her eyes full of fear, i swam over to her and grabbed her hand but she didn't grab it back, no matter how much i squeezed it or pulled on her arm she didn't move.

I noticed her leg was weged between two rocks, and i tried my best to free her then i heard a violent splash above my head and saw something it was Alice, her skin glowing against the blackness of the water.

"where are you Edward" she shouted in her head, I waved at her and she swam over to us and heaved one of the rocks making Bella free, i dragged her to the surface of the water and swam over to the beach with Alice.

"carlisle, ready for us" Alice whispered

"w-a-a what?" i replied, how?

"Look lets just keep Bella alive?" she said with such anger in her voice

we ran to our new house, which didn't take very long and i placed Bella on the sofa, Carlisle told us all to leave but i couldn't i lent against the wall while Carlisle did what he had to do.

"Edward, theres only one way to save her, at the moment she is un-conscious, and barley breathing and many of her bones are broken" he said this slowly, letting every word hit me.

"No! I wont let us take her life, she deserves better.

"Edward, we need to take her to hospital, now" he shouted at me

"No we can't, i wont let you she will just suffer more when shes awake and realises i don't want her anymore"

"If you still loved her, you would do the best for her"

"Can't we bring the hospital here Carlisle?" Alice put her head through the door with a tone of hope.

* * *

**Please comment, i tried to put as much emotion as i could in to this.**

**I hope i did Edwards Character Justice!**

**I need lots of tips and advice and tell me if you liked it by pressing the green button below!**

**Magicangel30**


	3. Death

**So yeah, here is the 3rd chapter, **

**I'm completely rubbish at describing, and i do have Way to may comma's, But i hope you enjoy anyhow!**

**_Thanks to all of my amazing reviewers Emma-TwilightFinatic, and .love andMommys-Little-Nightmare_**

**Dedicated To Emma Parker! for inspiring this chapter!**

**BTW I know that you may be annoyed that i keep swapping points of view, but Emma gave me a awesome idea.**

Okay this is my second attempt of this chapter as i lost the last one due to my stupid frozem computer! 

**_Disclaimer..I do not own the books or anyone in it._****_(sadly ):)_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Alice's POV_

"Can't we bring the hospital here Carlisle?" I tried to let hope colour my voice,

I didn't want to loose Bella, we had only just got her back. I don't think me or Edward would want the others' to suffer anyone than they had to. As i started to drift into a daydream something hit me, it came to me i let my legs give-way it couldn't happen, it wouldn't happen, we couldn't let it.

"Alice, what have you seen?" worry smothered Rosalie's voice

"Everything is going to change, everything is going to go wrong, its, its, its Bella i can see it shes going to die..." the silence was deafening, no one spoke, no one breathed and no one moved an inch, it was so quiet that you could here a pin drop. I was so dazzled by what was happening I didn't notice Esme run into the room her eyes midnight black, her skin whiter than normal and her lips blood red, standing out against her ivory skin. She was thirsty..

"Esme, are you o-okay?" Jasper's soft voice and calming waves, comforting the atmosphere

"I-I need to go hunting now!"

"You only went yesterday!" I was so confused, Esme had never acted in this unusual way before she had always been one of the strong one of the family

That's when it hit me, the smell the amazing smell of freesias and lilacs the beautiful smell of Bella drifted violently passed us. I looked away from the direction and realised i was the only one still standing in the room, i quickly ran out of the room and went outside to the back of our white house to where my family stood. I peeked into the window to see Bella laying lifeless. Obviously Bella's smell had been to much for Esme and the others so they decided to go hunting to be on the safe side, but i didn't feel the need to go i could control myself just as we all started to leave Edwards voice scared the air.

"Please don't go yet"

********

_Edwards POV_

I watched over Bella regretting everything, i was the one who had done this to her. That's when i herd my family outside and realised that i had forgotten how my family would react to Bella being in this way but i didn't think they needed to hunt again i trusted them and im sure Bella would trust them too

Carlisle came into my view with a serious look on his face "You need to make a decision now, I'm not sure how long she has got left"

I started to walk slowly and steadily outside running over what we needed to do over and over again until i thought i was ready to tell them. "please don't go yet" we need to keep Bella alive, shes going to die if we don't do something.

"Whats the point in doing something there is nothing we can do, Alice has already seen shes going to die there is probably only one thing you can do and you don't want to do it"

Rosalie's voice pierced the atmosphere, as we all stared at her with a look of shock on our faces Esme was the first to talk.

"Edward what do you think we should do"

"Well we need to keep Bella alive, if she dies i die she is everything to me my life the reason for my existence. Alice could you please find a reason for Bella to be away for a couple of weeks, Charlies going to worry about where she is.

Alices looked like she was struggling to find something to say so she just nodded in agreement

Jasper and Emmett, Victoria is my second priority now so you need to keep track of her and make sure she doesn't go near Charlie. Esme,

Emmett's face lit up in too a huge grin " anything for Bells".

Bella is going to need somewhere to sleep, so please could you find somewhere for her to sleep bearing in mind the hospital equipment she may need.

"Oh Edward i hope you don't mind but I've already done a room for her"

And lastly i knew i was asking alot of my stubborn sibling Rosalie, "And lastly Rosalie please could you get anything Carlisle may need to keep Bella alive?"

"NO"

* * *

**Ohh so whats gonna happen?**

**Your have to wait and see!**

**Please pres the little green button and tell me if you liked it, it might help dust away the cobwebs?**

**And also thank you to all the people who have put this story as one of your alerts, I'm sooooo happy right now! :)**

**Maybe if i could get 4 more comments and write the next chapter quicker ;)**

**_Magicangel30_**

**_=]_**


	4. Soul

**Here's the fourth Chapter =]**

**Please review!**

_**Disclaimer. I do not own the books or anyone in it.(sadly ):(**_

* * *

_Edward's POV_

"NO"

Rose's Voice echoed through my head, standing out from my family's cacophony in my head, "why do you have to be so stubborn? can't you do just one favour, one thing that would keep me sane and happy?" She scowled at me and walked with a proud posture out of the room, if it wasn't for Jasper I would of ran after her and hunted her down but I had worse things to deal with than Rosalie being her normal self. I was just about to ask what to do now when Carlisle uplifting voice slit through the room

"I will do Rose's job, everyone go now we only have ten minutes before Bella will become in a less-stable condition"

Everyone ran to do the tasks I had acquired of them, and I hurried back to Bella and it hurt, it hurt looking at her motionless, it hurt looking at her hardly breathing and most of all it hurt to see her with no emotion in her eyes, her beautiful chocolate eyes not starring at me. I kissed her forehead "You will be fine, I promise"

I herd commotion from all around me as my siblings rushed about around me, and it was from that I decided that they were finished I took Bella in my arms and raced upstairs.

"Edward, can you lay her on the bed please and can everyone else go now"

I laid her on to the bed and Carlisle attached some kind of wires to her, I took one last look at her, hoping it wouldn't be my last. I kissed her ruby lips and walked slowly out of the room to a sobbing Alice, if she could of cried properly she would be.

As I looked into everyone's eyes, hatred poured through the air hitting me like raging bullets.

"Why do you have to be so selfish"

"Because Alice I will not let Bella's soul be lost forever"

"You don't even know if we don't have souls!, I'm tempted to just go and change her myself"

"Don't you dare…"

* * *

**Please review**

**Haha a short chapter! i'm very pleased with this one, so tell me if you like it!**

_Magicangel30 =]_


	5. Lies

**Thanks for all of the reviews once again :) **

_**Disclaimer. I do not own the books or anyone in it.**

* * *

__Edward's POV_

Who knew the sound of rain could be so soothing; I always counted on Jasper to be there when I needed him.

Who knew time could stop still consistently, over the past three days time has stopped still for me. The whole world has paused around me. I see nothing but my hands in which I cover my face, I drink nothing; blood is the least important thing now. But I hear everything...as usual...I hear the worried hushed voice of my family below me...I hear Carlisle on the phone constantly making calls, to people I've never even herd of. My life revolves around Bella, I got her in to this mess and I will get her out of it and be here for her....why did I leave her?

I was concentrating so much on Bella I didn't notice Esme walk cautiously into the room. She placed her hand gently onto my shoulder, I immediately turned to face her and a look of shock appeared into her eyes.

"Edward, I-I-I just want to apologise for my dreadful behaviour today I don't know what happened to me, her scent was just so appealing, I'd never noticed it before..I don't know what to do for you to forgive me." Her voice was so frustrated and didn't hold the usual pleasant, joyful tone I was used too.

"I don't need for you to forgive yourself; you haven't done anything wrong for me to forgive you for"

"Well uh okay, umm I think you should here an honest opinion from me seeing as Alice thinks this is hilarious...have you looked at yourself in the mirror recently?" she looked deeply in to my eyes.

I thought about this, even thought there was nothing to think about...

"Uhh...may I ask why?"

With that Alice came dancing into the room with a mirror in her hands, she placed it on the table next to me and sat down on the chair the other side of Bella and stroked Bella's pale cheek.

I looked at the mirror, and picked up the spiral handle and traced with my thumb the pattern it made; I carefully brought the mirror to my face and studied the person looking back... I could here Alice giggling and gave her quick angry glance. Who ever the person was it wasn't me, he had dark purple bruised looking circles underneath his pure black eyes. His hair was messy and ruffled and looked as though it had never been brushed...and his skin was ivory. I looked away from the mirror after coming to terms that this was my image I was looking at.

"Edward, why don't you go and sort yourself out...Bella would want you to carry on with your life and not constantly worrying about her" she gave a weak smile of support towards her point

"I can't leave Bella, what if she suddenly wakes up?"

"Alice and I and everyone else will be here to comfort her"

I suddenly realised that I wasn't going to get myself out of this one...I looked at Esme and nodded in agreement then I slowly walked over to Bella I kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear low enough for just her to hear, although I wouldn't be surprised if the other caught an odd word or two "Don't worry love I'm not going anywhere far I'll be back before you wake up....hopefully" I hesitated on the last word, debating with myself whether I would be here in time or not. "I promise..I love you with all of my heart" I turned swiftly and walked towards the door; my legs feeling like led. As I got to the door Jasper calmed me down and turned to me.

"I hope you haven't forgotten your hearts frozen Ed"

I looked at him, anger filtered through me. How could he be making jokes with me? Jasper of all people! And with that I ran downstairs and out the front door

_Jasper's POV_

I hated lying to Edward...I felt slightly guilty for trying to make a joke with him with everything that is going on at the moment. But we couldn't tell him..? But we could make him suspicious...and hope he figures it out for himself

"He has run off in to the forest now..." Emmett's voice came from downstairs, but we could all here him as if he were in the same room as us.

"We need to get going now." Carlisle Glanced wearily at us all

And with that Bella opened her eyes and got out of bed. A tear fell silently down her face...

* * *

**Hope this was a good one...took me ages to write....I've wrote this chapter soo many times...I bet it's confused you: D**

**Please review and tell me what you think of this twist :)**

**_Magicangel30_**


	6. I love you

**Soo I was listening to the Twilight soundtrack while writing this, and the first song that came on was Decode by Paramore..so it gave me great inspiration **

_**Disclaimer. I think you get the point…**_

**Wow 15 reviews…thanks :D **

**P.S I'd love to get 20 ;)**

**Yeah i didn't like how this chapter was so i took out bits to make it better..please re-read and comment**

**Please review :D**

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I needed to block out everything and music was the only thing I could think of that might help; it usually helped me colour through my thoughts and sort them out, but today it wasn't doing anything it just kept reminding me more and more of the bitch I was becoming…I cringed at what I'd just said "bitch" I muttered the word under my breath. when had I ever swore? I pulled out my jet coloured headphones and sighed.

"What's up?" Jaspers placed his hand on my shoulder, the iciness tickled the hairs on my arm; giving me goose pimples.

"I want to forget about everything, but I can't" Tears started to fall down my face..I was crying, again! But I immediately felt Jasper calming me and I gave him a small smile.

"Bella, you don't need to forget anything, were doing this for you…this is what you wanted and we wont stop you. But he will find you eventually and then we're all going to have to explain"

"Yeah, I know, uhh can I borrow your iPod?" I looked deeply into his topaz eyes, searching for something…anything. He nodded and gently placed the blue item into my hand'

I looked outside and realised that we were over some ocean…I didn't care which one as long as we got there soon .I began to think about the past couple of days…standing on the cliff… then hitting the black wall of darkness.. waking up to Carlisle; his eyes full of regret and sadness…The letter, the letter which had caused my whole world to cascade beneath me….and then Edward telling me how much he loved me.

"What have I done?" I said this out loud without really registering I had.

Alice suddenly nudged me in the ribs. " I'm only human you know!" I blurted out.

"stop being stupid" Alice looked at me sympathetically, and cocked her head to the side. I didn't think she would have been listening to what I was saying…but nothing surprised me with Alice.

"see anything?"

"Nope, no decision yet."

"Oh okay" I was a little a disappointed with this..oviously they were not as organized as made out to be.

"Although Edward's furious!"

Oh no, I knew he would know we were missing at some point and he would try to find us and would eventually..but hopefully we had ran him round in circles for it to stall him and give us more time. I couldn't believe what I was saying! I wanted to be in Edward arms more that anything. Not for him to be panicking at why we were all gone. I was presuming he had taken no notice of my note on which I quickly wrote ;rushed out on a piece of paper that I had found lying about.

I picked up the iPod which was still gripped in my hands, I turned it around in my hands. On the back; engraved was the name "Cullen" with a swirl pattern beneath it, I traced the pattern with my finger.

Then I slowly placed each of the headphones in my ear, the iPod turned on automatically and I looked through the list of artists. I normally would have gone straight to my lullaby but luckily Jasper didn't seem to have it on here. After a little time of me trying to find a song to listen to I decided to put the song on shuffle. I recognised the first song immediately…Bring me to life by Evanescence, I stated listening to it and as soon as the chorus ended I realised that this is not really the perfect song to be listening too.

_-  
Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_bid my blood to run_

_before I come undone_

_save me from the nothing I've become…_

The last line ringed in my ears, what was I about to become?

I shook the iPod violently too shuffle the songs again. Jasper glanced at me with a small smile appearing on his face.

"What?"

"That's why Emmett goes through so many."

Dumb Bella was on a role today. I smiled at Jasper then quickly thought about what he had said "That's why Emmett goes through so many." what had that meant? after a few minutes I started giggling to myself.

I looked back at the iPod screen "Decode by Paramore" hmm maybe a good song to listen too..

But before I'd even hit the play button, the voice numbed my whole body I felt part of me that had been crumbling..rebuild itself..all the fear I'd had suddenly drowned deep within me.

"Where are you Bella?"

I immediately looked up..searching the cabin for him but he wasn't there. I was losing my mind.

The black curtain of depression feel deep over me as I concentrated on the song continuously keeping me sane.

_******_

After thinking again and again I decided to just listen to the music then keep thinking about what was going through my mind.

Edward Anthony Mason Cullen I love you with all of my heart. if I had the choice you would be here with me. holding me, telling me everything would be okay and that nothing would happen to me.

So many emotions were running through me in every direction through my body. And I could see that Jasper was suffering because of it.

I thought about my life, about how hard life is inflicted on a person…

nothing is easy when you live in a world full of vampires……

The captain spoke on a microphone from the cock-pit, his tone muffled

"We are now about to land in volterra, Italy. We hope you enjoy your time"

* * *

**Yeah so I know the chapter different from the others..but I though it would be different to see Bella from a different prospective. I hope it was okay ..this isn't my favourite chapter ever and was difficult to write…I didn't want to give much away till the end. So what do you think will happen?**

**So do you like it? please review and tell me**

**_Magicangel30_**


	7. The phone call

**Disclaimer: not mine..**

**I think the last chapter was too confusing..but don't worry it will add up **

**eventually! :) **

**Song that inspired this: Adiemus **

**Okay thanks to everyone who left me a review!**

Mommys-Little-Nightmare

Edwardcullenfan28

msmess21907

TwilightFanpires

.love

Dayumm-Sam

Emma-TwilightFinatic

**Wow I have ****1,984**** hits! but only 16 reviews :( please review more!**

**And also I have 8 Favs and 16 Alerts. Thanks guys :D**

* * *

_Edwards POV_

Two dead mountain lion's laid next to me as I feasted on the third. I was now full to bursting. I disposed of the body's and walked human pace towards home.

I thought about what I was going to do when I got home to Bella. I've only been away from her for three hours but it feels like eternity.

What was I going to say to her, would she want me back? did she still love me? So many questions ran through my mind. all I wanted to do was hold Bella.

The sun started splitting through the clouds; my skin shimmered in the rays of bright light. Bella would of loved to have been here now. I sighed and started running….vampire speed obviously. I got to the white house in minutes and stopped dead in my tracks. Something was wrong.

I walked to the front door and opened it. I looked around, admiring how perfect everything was. I listened around my eyes searching the silent empty space, but that was it, everything was silent. No thoughts. No voices. No breathing. Nothing. The silence was deadly; piercing through the atmosphere. It was painful.

A thought suddenly came to my disturbed thoughts. I walked cautiously upstairs.

I shouted out "Carlisle". No answer

I walked into the room where Bella should have been, but it was empty. The machines supposedly keeping Bella alive were all turned off. Her bed was made. Where was she? Where was everyone? .I started to panic.

I ran down the hall; my step echoing eerily. I stopped outside my room. A note was attached to the door. My name scribbled scruffily on the paper. I opened it a read the note, which was just about able to read from the amount of tear drops across the paper.

_Edward,_

_Don't worry about us and do not try to find us._

_It's for the best I promise._

_I love you forever..never forget that._

_Love you always._

_Bella x_

What was Bella trying to tell me? A assortment of emotions darted throughout my body. I had to find her. I just had to.

I flipped open my mobile, and flicked through the list of names until I found Jaspers name. I pressed the call button, and put the phone to my ear.

_Jaspers POV_

We were in the airport now. Two main emotions were inflicted on me: Happiness and sadness. I looked around at the many faces; not surprised at how many were staring at us.

I went and sat down next to Bella, her hands were trembling, her eyes were red, and her skin was pure white. She looked up to me her eyes full of regret. Her emotions were wildly pouring all around her.

"Bella, are you ready?"

But before she could answer, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and looked at it.

Edward.

I stared at it before making a decision to pick it up. I walked away from Bella and my family before answering the call.

"Hello?" Edwards tone sound desperate

"Hey"

"Jasper where are you? and where's Bella? Is she okay?"

I didn't answer.

"Please Jasper, I've tried to follow your scent but it goes round in to many circles. Please I just want to know where she is… please." The desperation in his voice got to much.

I whispered lightly, in fear the others would here me.

"Look, I'm not suppose to say anything and I may suffer because of it. You need to get on the next plane to Volterra."

"Your in Italy!?" He took a deep breath "Jasper what the hell is going on?"

I wished I could of calmed him down. "Edward look I haven't got time to explain. I shouldn't even be talking to you, Just get on the plane"

"On my way"

I quickly flipped the phone down and walked back to where Alice was.

"Who was that?" she demanded

"No one important" I answered quickly; trying to not give too much away to her. Which was basically impossible.

Just as Alice was about to ask another question, I was taped on the back by Rose.

"I've got us three cars"

I nodded and walked towards the red Ferrari. I opened the door for Bella and then the door for Alice.

Then I smelt it..a strong smell..a vampire. I looked at Emmett and he looked at me. We looked around and saw her.

Jane

* * *

**Mmmm so what do you think?**

**Press the green button**** and find out!**

**Also thanks to ****Mommys-Little-Nightmare** **and her PM's – its great talking to you :D**

_**Magicangel30**_


	8. Letter

**WOW 26 reviews!!! my eyes almost popped out of my head when I saw this :D**

**I got 10 in one night…wow thanks guys!!**

**-****TwilightFanpires********Number 2 reviewer **

**-****thelionandthelamb-fireandice**

**-****msmess21907**

**-****Mommys-Little-Nightmare********Number 1 reviewer **

**-****Edwardcullenfan28******** Dedicated to you!!!!**

**Love you guys!..Keep reviewing PLEASE!!**

**SOO sorry it took so long. went back to school Monday. so I can't update as much as normal! SORRY :(**

* * *

_Jasper POV_

Time seemed to slow down, everybody around her looked as though they were walking in slow motion. But she just stood there watching.

"Alice, DRIVE!" I shouted, even though she could of heard me if I had whispered.

"W-w-w-hhhyy?"

"just go, get Bella as far away as you can. NOW"

She drove away, followed by Rose.

If I had a heart it would have been racing out of my chest right now, here stood in front of me was one of the most powerful vampires in our world, she could hurt me in a instant.

But she wouldn't do it in front of all these humans..would she?

She turned and started to walk into the dark alleyway, I started to follow. Emmett grabbed me. "Think about this, Jazz. Us. Her. and a dark alley..a good mix?"

I thought about this and knew he was right, but I couldn't just walk away, I had to see what she wanted, it wasn't like the volturi to just walk out of the castle and down the street.

I walked down the alley; I could here Emmett's breathing increase.

Waiting down the alley were two figures, we turned to run but were blocked by two other figures. There was no point fighting and getting hurt against the Volturi. We were trapped.

*****

_Edward POV_

I knew I had to get to Italy fast, but I knew I couldn't go alone but their weren't many covens in Europe, I could go to Ireland but I really didn't have time. I decided to stop off to some old friends of mine that I met when I was a newborn. They lived around the country-side of England.

I held the photograph in my hands. It was one of Bella, that Emmett had taken in the summer.; she looked beautiful…as normal.

After some while I decided to listen to some music as I still had sixth and a half hours left…why does England have to be so far away? 8 hours….

I closed my eyes and listened to the music.

Claire de Lune drifted in my head ..blocking out everyone around me and their utterly annoying thoughts.

*****

_Alice POV_

I put my foot on the gas pedal and drove away as first as I could. I looked in the mirror and saw the reason for Jaspers odd behaviour, Jane stood staring at them.

I drove to the hotel and rested my head on the steering wheel, I gripped the sides of it trying to see what was going to happen…but it was blank….I couldn't see their future.

"Alice?" Bella's voice filled the silent empty space, it ringed in my ears. I turned to see her pale face, her eyes fill with fear.

"I'm fine, you okay?" I tired to main tame a steady flow in my voice..to stop Bella hearing the fear ripping throughout me.

"Yeah I'm just thinking, I was mainly worried about you" Your…well..urmm…your…your….different.

"Oh.." I giggled "I'm fine just jet lagged" what was I thinking? when the hell have vampires got jet lagged?

She frowned at me. "Oh…"

We got out of the car, and walked to the lobby where Esme and Carlisle were waiting for us. Carlisle led Bella down the hall and out of sight. Esme and I walked down some corridor and to a room. Esme held tight of my hand. I sat on the plush sofa and took some deep breaths.

"What's going to happen Alice?" Her voice was full of concern for her sons.

I closed my eyes and focused hard..so very hard on what was going to happen. A range of images flashed in my mind.

I opened my eyes and let out a sob.

"Alice?" Carlisle voice came from behind me, he came and sat down beside me; carefully placing his arm around me.

"Carlisle, what do the Volturi want with Bella?"

Carlisle looked at Esme and she closed her eyes, as if in pain.

I decided I needed answers, and I needed them **now.**

*****

_Bella POV_

I read through the letter again; each word was a stab to my heart.

_Isabella Swan,_

_You are to come to Volterra, Italy immediately. If not we shall come to collect you, although there will be consequences to the ones you love._

_You will __not__ be expected to return to the Cullen coven immediately. _

_We will be waiting for you my dear _

_Do not forget, who rules your "family" we will no hesitate to hurt them and your precious Edward if that's what it takes to get you here._

_Yours truly,_

_Aro._

* * *

**dun-dun Dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

**hahaahahaha what's gunna happen?**

**I'm evil aren't I?**

**Thanks to my AMAZING reviewers once again!**

_**Magicangel30 :)**_


	9. I'm not stupid

**Yeah the last one wasn't much, jut for you to get to grips with what is happening.**

**Glad you're loving the story!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! You all deserve a real live Edward ****:)**

**Song that inspired this: Bella's lullaby.**

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I threw the letter on the floor, along with just about everything in sight... Just as I was about to throw a glass across the room, I stopped dead in my tracks; swivelled on the ball of my foot to face a girl.

She was beautiful her hair was deep black, her skin icy white, her lips blood red; she was around the same height as me. I looked into her eyes and noticed they were crimson. I automatically took several steps back and lent against the wall, and noticed my breathing increase.

She continues to stare at me. Emotions raced around me.

She tilted her head.

"Why are you so angry?" Her voice sounded like bells...it ringed through the room.

I Gulped. "Wh-o-o are you?"

"My name is Violet, I am here to talk"

I wasn't stupid; she hadn't come here to talk... Vampires didn't sneak into your hotel room to talk; especially vampires that drank human blood.

I couldn't stay in this room; I had to be where other people could see me. Even if it meant risking their life as well as mine.

I walked steadily; directly walking passed Violet. I got closer to the door. But was stopped…everything happened so fast. It was a bur to me.

One minute I was walking to the door the next I was dragged violently to the floor.

I was laying on my stomach; I turned onto my back and looked around. There stood were three people. Or should I say vampires; two males and Violet. One of them had there hands wrapped around Violet, I was guessing she was his "mate".

I suddenly realised pain all over my body. I looked at my arms; bruises were all up them.

Violet and her mate went to the window and jumped down. The other male walked towards me cautiously.

I pushed myself up and looked at this vampire; he didn't look as scary as the other one. I looked down at the floor; I was shaking too much to look at him properly.

He lifted my chin up to face him, and he gently stroked my cheek. It was ice cold; shivers ran down my spine.

"Look at me Isabella" His voice was deep. As soon as I heard my name I looked directly at him.

"How do you know my name?" I whispered shakily

With that he lifted me up. I screamed and screamed but he covered my mouth; no noise escaped it.

*****

_Rose' POV_

I'd never really enjoyed Bella's company or even Bella being around at all but she didn't deserve this.

Alice just sat there, her head in her head in her hands.

Surprisingly Esme's voice broke the piercing silence. "We don't know what the volturi want with Bella, but it can't be good" her voice was shaky. If she could cry she would be right now.

Alice's head suddenly lifted up. "Who is with Bella?"

Everyone looked to one another, a frown expression on each of their face.

I was the first to speak, "Bella wanted to be on her own to rest, so no one should be with Bella"

With that Alice closed her eyes and held the bridge of her nose.

"Alice, what are you seeing" Jasper ran vampire speed to the other side of room, where Alice was sitting.

She took a unneeded deep breath before answering. "Bella's in-danger, I see another vampire talking to her"

"Just talking?" Carlisle asked.

Alice got to her feet and ran; human speed obviously. we all followed, we got to where Bella should have been in a matter of seconds.

we all stopped dead in our tracks.

*****

_Edward POV_

It wasn't as difficult as I had expected to find the Parker coven. They were in the countryside of Kent; A place of stunning scenery and lots of rain, I expect in a few hundred years we could consider living here. I was greeted by Emma, she was beautiful; brown curls rolled down her pale, icy skin. and cherry lips stood out against her skin.

She ran up to me, embracing me in a hug. It was nice to be in the presence of someone of my own kind again. We walked slowly, I told her everything about Bella and why I need their help.

When we arrived at her home, I was greeted to the rest of her family.

Becka, stepped forward she had blonde hair, and topaz eyes. she was a little shorter than myself and Emma. stood behind were the others; Rosie, Curtis and Greg.

Emma quickly explained, all of them agreed to come with me.

It helped that Emma and Becka were gifted. Emma could freeze time around a person with one touch and Becka could shape-shift and do a range of other things, although she didn't understand what other things she could do exactly.

After phoning the airport, the next flight to Italy was tomorrow night, much too late. we all decided on running tonight to Italy, we would all pray desperately not to be seen.

The quicker we get to Italy, the quicker I can find my other half, my life, what I live for, my Bella.

* * *

**So yeah yet another chapter **

**Keep up with the reviews PLEASE!!!**

**:D**

_**Magicangel30**_


	10. Darkness

**Sorry its taken me so long to update peps' I've been ****very**** busy!! **

**so whoever invented coursework I hate (gives evils) **

**but anyway I got the Twilight directors notes Friday night and have already read it!! – it was awesome!**

**and also TWILIGHT COMES OUT ON DVD TOMMOROW–WOOOO **

**yeah so I'm excited **

**and filming for New Moon had started – yay!!!**

**But anyway on with the story!**

**playlist for this chapter:**

**Propane nightmares – Pendulum **

**Infinity 2008-Guru Josh Project **

**Chasing cars-Snow Patrol **

**We Cry-The Script **

* * *

_Bella's POV_

_Darkness. Black. Choking. Many words could describe it, describe how I was feeling. I was scared, petrified even. I could feel it wrapping itself around me more and more, isolating myself from everything and everyone. I felt alone and trapped. I couldn't overpower the closing darkness that was consuming me. I was stuck in a void of intoxicating, absence of light. I felt as though it was shading me out of life altogether, as though I never existed._

_I tried and tried to pull myself out of the isolation I was being dragged to. But the more I tried the more I was lured into the empty, un-forgiving darkness._

_I concentrated on the one sound I could hear, the one sound I could hear above everything else around me it sounded angelic and utterly beautiful. I wanted the sound to be closer; I craved to find out what it was saying over and over again. I reached out into the black nothingness. but nothing was there. I was imagining it, I must be. _

_The sound stopped and images threw themselves throughout the penetrating dark place I was stuck in._

_Images of my life :The way Edward looked at me when I blushed, The way Edward sparkled in the glorious midday sunshine, Our first kiss, our beautiful meadow, my first day of Forks school, how protective Charlie could be. My mom's voice. _

_This images were the most happiest memories of my entire life and I would treasure each one forever. The images disappeared and other images replaced them. The memories I had wanted to hide from the world and everyone around me. I never wanted to remember them. EVER. full stop._

_Dark images appeared of him. James the one who wanted me. The one who tracked me. The one who could of killed my family. images of the fire which consumed him danced around in-front of me. And then Edward, sucking the venom out of me desperately trying his hardest to keep me human, and alive._

_But I could still see the hatred and evil in James's eyes that continued to haunt me everyday of my life. _

_I wanted desperately to be with Edward, I wanted to escape the eyes that continued to watch over me over and over again. _

I let out a short scream and my eyes flew open, I was breathing heavily and couldn't stop shaking. tears trickled down my face. I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down.

It was dark, and I couldn't see where I was, but the ground was ice cold and hard. I decided I needed to stand up and find where I was and I needed Edward, I needed him to tell me that everything was going to be okay. I needed him to stroke my face..I needed to be in his arms, breathing in his dazzling scent.

I lifted my arms up to try and grip onto the rough walls around me, but I had no luck lifted them; I was chained to the wall, the chains were heavy and had already placed bruises all up my arms. I burst into tears again. but stopped when I heard the sound of someone else breathing heavily in the distance.

The sound was slowly coming towards me. I looked up to see a dark figure standing in front of me.

"I'm sorry" was all he said before I fell into the darkness again.

_Alice's POV_

We immediately went to the castle which held The Volturi and guard. And have been waiting for three hours for Aro to come and see us. We were all invited for dinner, but he knew we would refuse human blood. I just hoped Bella wasn't on the menu.

"I can't do this anymore" I shouted desperately

"We just have to wait Alice, if we argue we will be the ones not going home." Carlisle reminded us all of the power the volturi held.

Aro entered as if on queue.

"Carlisle, my good friend!"

"Aro"

"What a pleasure to see you all! Where is Edward?"

"On his way I do believe, to collect something you have that doesn't belong to you"

"I don't have a clue what your saying"

"I think you do Aro,"

"Well tell me what it is you are missing and I'm sure I can return it to you"

"we had a letter from yourself saying Bella is to come here or suffer consequences, and then she is kidnapped from her hotel room"

"Ahh yes, Isabella Swan. She will make a very interesting vampire I can assure you"

from behind Aro, six growls erupted throughout the room. We all immediately went into a crouch position.

Aro swivelled to face where the growls had came from. There crouched were Edward and five other vampires I had never seen before.

"Please, Please we are not animals may I remind you"

I rolled my eyes, trust him to say that. He thinks he's all it!

I said many unpleasant things in my head. forgetting both him and Edward could hear me.

He turned his head to face me; "You wont say that again will you Alice."

What a weird thing to say from such a powerful vampire.

With that I was grabbed from behind, by someone much stronger than I was. My family immediately ran toward me.

"You may want to re-consider, if you really want Alice not to join us!"

He was blackmailing us!

Everyone took one step back. I looked at Jasper and could see in his eyes the hatred he had for this man.

I was dragged out of the room towards another blank room, with nothing inside. The door was closed and I was left standing there on my own.

_Edwards POV_

I was exhausted both mentally and physically and Alice and just made everything worse. I just wanted Bella back. The one thing that scared me was I could hear no heart beat at all in this building so I had not clue whether she was dead or alive.

"Aro, where's Bella?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, my friend"

That's it! I wanted to rip his head right here, right now. but I couldn't risk My family and friends life's anymore than I had to.

Just as I was about to kick that monstrous evil vampires head in. I heard it Bella's voice crying out, no screaming out my name.

we all heard it and ran toward the door but was stopped, outside the door stood most of the Volturi guard.

How was I going to get myself out of this one?

* * *

**So yeah I think this chapter is my favourite!**

**Keep reviewing peps' love you all very much!**

_**Magicangel30**_


	11. The Deal

**Firstly I HAVE TWILIGHT ON DVD!!! :)**

**Secondly Happy Easter.....enjoy lots of chocolate!!**

**Thirdly thumbs up to anti-Dakota-Jane group!! (Mommys-little nightmare) ;)**

**Anyway keep up with the reviews I fully appreciate all of them 3**

**Playlist**

**Over my head – The Fray**

**How to save a life – The Fray**

* * *

_Edward's POV_

I was surprised at how quickly we got to Italy.

I think I got there just in time, but I just made things worse. The guard escorted me to this hell of a room.

Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett have gone back to their hotel room. Jasper has refused to leave Alice, they have to go to a meeting with Aro later.

I am now in a room full of paintings of all shapes and sizes, many faces full the frames I'm guessing they are of the volturi and wives.

It's driving me crazy being locked in here away from everyone and her. I can hear her rapid breathing. I can hear her heartbeat increasing as if it is going to fly from her chest. But I can also hear another heartbeat smaller but just as fast. My head screams with every vampires thoughts in this castle, making it worse were the constant screams of Bella.

The screams felt as though they were tearing me apart she was screaming for me over and over and over again..For once in my life I felt completely lost and helpless.

What had I got us into..i was dealing with things that I couldn't control.

I sat on the floor and let my head rest in my hands

"Think Edward. Why have they got her? why haven't they killed her yet or even changed her" I said this in my head…I didn't want anyone to hear me.

I ran ideas through my head. Maybe it was that no vampire could use there ability on her. Or maybe it was something else. I missed her so much. I just wanted all of it to go away.

I turned to hear someone clapping behind me. Aro stood there smug as ever.

"Well done Edward your starting to figure it all out." His voice echoed throughout the room. I forgot he read mines too.

"I am going to do a deal with you, which I feel will be to both of our likings."

I thought about this. I read his thoughts, but he was able to block out what he didn't want me to read.

I sighed.

"What is your deal Aro?"

"You can go and see Bella and stay with her throughout the preg.." He stopped.

"Throughout the what?"

"Uhh throughout the change"

"What change may that be Aro?" I asked this, already knowing the answer.

"You already know the answer to that. Let me carry on with what I was saying Edward"

I opened my mouth to say something but shut it and just nodded.

"You may stay with Bella through her change and also when she is living here"

"She can't go back to forks? with us?"

"If you want to be able to stay with Bella, you must join the volturi."

I was speechless. "But what about my family?"

He thought about this for a moment. "Alice and Jasper may join us as well if they wish, and the other may visit when they please"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, why me? why did this happen to me? without fully thinking about this and talking to the rest of my family I made a decision.

"I agree"

His face lit up with a smile. " Welcome Edward."

*****

_Bella POV_

I awoke once again, to see two figures standing behind the bars staring down at me.

"Please, please don't don it again, I'll do what ever you want just please don't send me to the darkness I don't think I could take it any more."

"Bella, Bella it's me"

"Edward?" I cried out, tears falling down my face.

One of the figures disappeared and Edward ran over to me.

He embraced me in a hug and kissed me over and over again as I continued to cry on his shoulder.

"Shh, shh love, I'm here now, no one can hurt you. Just explain everything to me"

I pulled the letter out of my pocket and gave it to him, he took it from me and read it, before placing it into his pocket.

"I'm sorry I never told you about it I was scared and" He placed his finger on my lips and began to trace them.

"Don't worry about that, I'm more worried about the state your in."

_Edward POV_

Bella had bruises all over her face and body, she was also covered in cuts, and her eyes were red and blood-shot.

"Its nothing..really..just a few cuts and bruises" Her little voice was shaky.

"Edward, I've been keeping something else from you."

I looked into her deep brown eyes. trying to figure her out.

"during the time I was in the coma, Carlisle did some test and found out the secret I was keeping from you. The reason I jumped from the cliff in the first place. Edward, when you left you left more than me you left your child as well"

I turned to face her, immediately looking at her stomach.

"You need Carlisle"

* * *

**REVIEW please peps'**

**Love you all!!, Happy Easter.**

_**Mgicangel30**_


	12. NO

**Ich ****liebe ****dich****!! **

**which means to all you non-German speakers. I love you!!**

**^^ I didn't know what else to say :)**

**so anyway….on with the story!**

* * *

_Edward POV_

I couldn't wait any longer. I must of waiting for at least two hours. Carlisle had been in that room with Bella giving her dozens of tests.

She was in a proper room with a bed and all the best equipment we could get her.

I was so frustrated I wanted to be with her, and help to get rid of the awful creature growing inside of her..and once again it was my fault that it was even there.

We couldn't let the volturi know about this it would make everything worse.

Carlisle came out of the room and directed me to walk with him.

"Edward..i tried everything I could I really did. There's no way to get rid of it now. She is heavily pregnant, I don't know how you or I never noticed. She is due any day now"

I held the bridge of my nose.. "We need to get her out of here"

"Get who where?" Aro's voice echoed throughout the room

"It's-it's nothing for you to know"

"Hmm follow me please…I acquire both of you during my meeting with Alice and Jasper .

I nodded and followed him through-out the winding staircases and corridors. we stopped when we got to a room. there was a long wooded table with many chairs placed around it. Alice and Jasper sat at the end of the table, not one of them taking their eyes of each other.

Aro was the first to speak. his voice echoing throughout the dark room "Alice, I think an apology is in order, don't you think?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at this, I had heard what Alice had said earlier and she was only saying what she had thought..but this was a mistake she shouldn't have to apologise.

"I feel I have nothing to apologise for Aro"

Jaspers hands went into fists

"hmm I really do feel I need one, don't you agree Carlisle?"

Carlisle glanced at Alice and then at me. I could tell he didn't want to lose his family

"I can not judge as I do not know what Alice could of said to make you so upset, but I do feel that people should stand up for their actions"

I thought about this for a moment, I should stand up for actions too. I was the one who got us in to this and I would get us out of this.

"Aro I'm sorry for anything I have said to upset you, and we will not being joining the Volturi anytime soon" she spoke slowly and steadily

"Ahh. that's a shame you will not be joining Bella and Edward here with us"

"Bella and Edward?" Jasper spoke up

"Yes didn't you know they will both be joining us"

"no we had no idea"

I knew they would find out sometime. "I had no choice, I couldn't leave Bella here on her own"

with that Alice and Jasper stood up and left. they were followed by Carlisle then Aro

I just sat there thinking of what I could do. Thinking about what a mess my life was turning out to be. I stood up and started walking steadily towards the gardens.

I stopped. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

I ran as fast as I could throughout the castle I reached where Bella was in a matter of seconds.

she lay there still, her skin very pale. Her lips bright red. The colour had drained from her cheeks they were no longer crimson. I started panicking I couldn't hear a heartbeat from her or the baby there was complete silence.

Carlisle put his hand gently on my shoulder.

"There was nothing I could do Edward. It happened so quick. she's, she's d-dead I'm so sorry"

* * *

**Very short but very worth it!**

**sorry haven't updated in a while I have been busy**

**hope your all okay?**

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER-hehe**

**It had to be done ;) **

**Keep reviewing ****please **

_**Magicangel30 **_


	13. Blueaugen & Venom

**Sorry it's taken so long; my laptop had gone to get fixed...So I'm on the slow computer :( **

* * *

_Edward POV_

_**No, No, **_why me? Why me?

I ran over to Bella and shook her gently; I kissed her now blue lips. "Don't do this too me Bella. Don't die on me please"

"Edward she has been dead for at least ten minutes, were too late"

"Carlisle, please we have to do something...We can't just leave her...I...I....please"

I couldn't deal with it anymore; I ran out of the room straight toward the main hall of the castle, Aro was going to die...Even if it meant that I would die too.

_Carlisle POV_

Edward ran out of the room, just what we wanted.

"Right everyone, so far so good. Alice please stop Edward from doing anything he will regret."

Alice nodded and silently walked out of the room.

I lent down underneath the bed and pulled out a case filled with vaccinations and injections of all shapes and sizes. I cautiously picked up one pot that was filled with a blue liquid; I steadily placed it into the injection.

"Emmett, can I borrow you arm for one second please?"

"Why? Do you need more venom?"

"Yes if I may?"

"Yeah sure just do it quick"

I quickly took a small amount of the venom and mixed it with the blue liquid, before placing the mixture into Bella's arm.

Esme's voice broke the silence that was in the room. "How long will that last?"

"I'm not to sure but I expect around twenty-four hours"

Edward burst in through the doors

"WHAT did you just say?"

"I hope you can forgive me for saying that Bella was dead, I had to say it while the guard were around but they have gone on a 'special' hunting trip so now's the time for action.

"You mean she is alive?"

The hope in Edward's voice returned

"No, she is dead but only for twenty four hours, a mixture of vampire venom and blueaugen is keeping her dead but the blueaugen stops her from dying completely."

"Did-did Bella agree to this?"

"Yes, she wrote you letter too you to. Esme will give it to you when we get Bella safely out of this awful place."

"But I agreed to join the volturi."

I thought about this for a moment. "Yes you did but with Bella, and as Bella is on longer with us I see no reason that you will have too"

He nodded his head and looked down at Bella; he sat on the bed next to her and stroked her face. He whispered something too quiet for even vampire ears.

He then picked up Bella and walked towards the window where he jumped out and ran.

_Bella POV_

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see, I couldn't move. But I could hear.

I heard everything going on around me and I couldn't help but feel sadness in my heart. I was tearing Edward apart, everything I did went wrong. I couldn't do anything right anymore. My angel thought I was dead. I just wanted him to speak, to hear his voice again. It would comfort me just to know that he was there.

I heard him rush into the room. Carlisle spoke. "There was nothing I could do Edward. It happened so quick. She's, she's d-dead I'm so sorry"

I wanted to scream my heart out and shout at the top of my lungs "I'm alive I'm alive" But I couldn't do that for another twenty four hours, this was going to make me insane.

He ran up to me and grabbed my hand. He shook me gently, and then I felt his cool lips touch mine. I wanted so badly to kiss him back, to kiss my Greek god. "Don't do this too me Bella. Don't die on me please" If I could cry I would be. I felt so guilty, so, so guilty.

I then heard a muffled voice that could have only been Carlisle. I couldn't make out what it said.

"Carlisle, please we have to do something...We can't just leave her...I...I....please" I was tearing him apart and burning the pieces. This was killing him. I just hope he finds out soon.

Someone walked out the room as I heard their footsteps echo. It must have been Edward.

Carlisle said some more things; too quick for human ears I guessed.

Edward must have re-entered the room by now as I heard him discussing something to Carlisle, I guessed he was being told about me. I prayed he was.

He must be close to me now as I heard him whisper something into my ear, something only for me to hear. "Sleep, my Bella. Dream happy dreams. You are the only one who has ever touched my heart. It will always be yours. Sleep, my only love"

I honestly couldn't believe what he just said; he still loved me after everything I had put him through.

I slowly began to stop hearing everything around me. It all went silent.

_Esme POV_

The others followed Edward out of the window; it had to be around one o clock in the morning.

Carlisle kissed me on the cheek before grabbing the last of his medical kit and jumping from the window. I would follow them as soon as I 'covered our tracks'

I picked up a pen and paper and sat on the chair.

_**Aro, **_

_**We have all decided to leave immediately. **_

_**As we all need time to grieve.**_

_**We are sorry for the inconvenience we have caused.**_

_**We shall visit soon, as we know you enjoy are company.**_

_**From**_

_**The Cullen's & Hale's. **_

I pinned it to the door and took one last look around the room. I then continued to walk toward the window. Bella's my daughter now my beautiful daughter, carrying my grand-child and I would do whatever it took to make her safe again.

I jumped out of the window to where the cars were waiting. Carlisle, Edward and Bella were in the car I went into.

_Edward POV_

We had been driving for about twenty minutes before Esme spoke

"Edward, Bella wanted me to give you this" She placed a small folded piece of paper into my hands, it was written in the same scruffy handwriting I love.

_**Edward,**_

_**If you are reading this then I am partly dead.**_

_**I'm sorry I had to do all of this too you but Carlisle assured me it is completely for the best.**_

_**I want you to know that you are my life. You are the only thing it would hurt to lose.**_

_**And I sort of feel like I am in the perfect position even though I know you don't agree**_

_**It hurts to breathe because every breath I take proves I can't live without you.**_

_**And lastly Edward, The way I feel about you will never change. Of course I love you and there's nothing you can do about it.**_

_**Love **_

_**Bella & Bump x**_**Did you enjoy it??**

* * *

**PLEASE review i would love to get to 50 ;)**

**_Magicangel30_**

_

* * *

_


	14. Wake me up inside

**Woooo next chapter :) Sorry it's taken like two weeks **

**This isn't the best chapter..More of a filter chapter thingy**

* * *

_Bella's POV_

My hearing always seemed to return at just the right time…

I had heard Esme pass my letter to Edward; he must have read it over and over again as it was a while before he spoke again.

He took a deep breath... "Bella, I hope you can hear me. As I think you and I need a little chat"

If I had been able to open my eyes I would have properly rolled them. I hated lectures whether it was from him, Charlie or even Renée. I prepared myself for the worse but it wasn't what I expected. He slowly answered my letter.

"Firstly you're not dead so don't you ever say that too me and I mean ever. I already almost lost you once due to me being stupid… and I don't ever want to lose you so to me you're just asleep."

Trust Edward to make the best out of the worse. He sighed and continued with what he was saying.

"I wish you had talked through this with me before you made the decision but I understand that it was properly for the best. Also I want you to know that you're my life too and I would hate to lose you. But Bella I'm still a danger to you I love you more than anything. But I have put you in danger too many times."

What was he trying to tell me?. No! Don't do this to me again. Please. Please.

"But I will never let you get hurt again and I shall never leave you like I did before" The tone in his voice sounded painful as if it hurt to think back.

"Of course I don't agree with the position that you're in. How am I suppose to kiss you when you can't respond" I heard a chuckle in his voice

"Bella, we have had this talk. You don't want to have to live your life as a monster! I will only ch-ch-change you if I have too. And I don't think that will happen any time soon."

He had obviously forgotten that I had a vampire baby inside me.

"Who said anything about me changing the way you feel?"

That was the last I heard from him. My hearing slipped away once again.

_Edward POV_

The journey seemed long, painful even. We decided a plane wasn't the best option and going back to Forks wasn't a good idea either. Mixtures of emotions fled through me. I just wanted Bella to be better and be in a suitable environment. We decided to go back to England with Emma and her coven. Esme would be spending most of her time house hunting; we wouldn't be able to stay in Forks with Bella and _my-my_ Ba-baby. It would be too suspicious. We all decided to live in England...Somewhere quiet... Away from busy life.

We would have no choice but to let Charlie think me and Bella died…we were working on what we were going to die of and I knew Bella wouldn't approve

*****

We arrived at Emma's house; I picked Bella up and followed Becka' to where we would be staying for a few days. To the right of the room there was a sofa I placed her down gently and looked at the clock on the wall..Twenty minutes was all I was going to have to wait now, I had just about lived through one day of torture.

_Bella's POV_

I opened my eyes and squinted at the bright lights on the wall. After blinking a couple of time the shape of Edward appeared next to me, he was staring at me.

"Hey" My voice sounded dry and croaky.

"Hi, how are you feeling" I rolled my eyes, "I feel fine"

"Good" He got up and sat on a chair closer to me and stroked my hair I sat up and the walls seemed to be spinning so I decided that lying down would be better. His beautiful face moved close to mine and I breathed in his scent. Our lips met and he cool lips kissed me. Our lips parted and he kissed up and down my jaw line "What are we going to do with you?" He murmured.

"So urmm how are you?" I replied "Don't worry about me Bella. It's my fault that you had to take the blueaugen..I almost lost you once to me being stupid and I almost lost you again. Bella I'm the reason for everything happening to you" I scowled at him.

"I should worry about you, I-I left you. YOU thought I was dead…I put you through so much and you don't want me to worry about you?"

He sighed "Bella you are a danger magnet you know" He always knew how to make me smile.

I was just about to flood him with questions when a ripping pain fled through me. I had forgotten about the creature inside of me.

The baby was on the way.

* * *

**Okay there will be tons of action next :) so keep reading and reviewing PLEASE**

**Please review it means so much to me if you do (Hint, Hint) ;)**

_Magicangel30_


	15. Change

**:O**

**What happened to all my wonderful reviewers?**

**Why have you all disappeared? **

**Come back please...and review it makes me smile...Lots :)**

**Can you believe this is the 15 chapter?**

**Songs that inspired this: Halo-Beyonce **

**Hallelujah – Alexandra Burke **

**The man who can't be moved – The Script**

**Broken Strings – James Morrison & Nelly Furtado**

**Run – Leona Lewis **

**Use Somebody – Kings of Leon **

**Photograph – Nickelback**

**Paramore – Decode acoustic **

**Unwritten – Natasha Bedingfield**

**The voice within – Christina Aguilera **

**Thanks for the memories – Fall out Boy**

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I woke to light streaming in through the open window, birds were loudly singing and I could smell burnt toast. I glanced up around the room my eyes searching for him, but the room was empty not one sign that he was there. I frowned...that was unusual. I let my head lay back on the pillow and suddenly something seemed to jolt in my brain I jumped out of the bed, throwing the sheets to the other side of the room. I knew this room better than any other room, covered in my drawings, my clothes, my stuff. This was my room. I ran to the window, what was going on?

I needed to calm down I walked back to where I had thrown the sheets; picked them up and sat on the bed. I ran through all of the events that I could remember. Memories ran through my head. _Myself standing upon a cliff waiting to jump. Us all going to Italy. Me in Italy. Me unconscious. Me waking up to Edwards angelic featured face. Then an agonizing pain coming from my stomach._ I gasped... My stomach! I looked down, immediately feeling for the round bump I had grown accustomed too but nothing was there, my normal flat'ish stomach had stolen its place. I gasped I was sure it wasn't like that yesterday. I lifted up the old top I was wearing to reveal the bottom part of my stomach; a large scar ran along the whole length of it. I was puzzled. If I had had the baby then where was it and where was Edward? And how the hec did I get in Forks so fast? I was sure I was somewhere in Europe.

I took a deep breath and walked downstairs, Charlie was sitting in his usual spot at the kitchen table.

"How you doing Bells?" I thought I was the only one needing answers to questions

I looked at him blank "After what?"

He frowned at me before getting up, walking over to me and pulling me towards the living room. We sat down; he held my hands tightly and gazed into my eyes as if he was searching for something. "Bella don't you remember what happened?"

I knew I couldn't say to him "Oh dad yes I remember I went to Europe to where there was a big group of vampires and then I went unconscious and then woke up and then I think I started to give birth I think...But that's all I remember" But I knew I couldn't so I just shook my head.

"Bella you were hit by a van in the car lot at school" He paused starring at the ceiling

"I-I was?" I rewound my thoughts to two summers ago. When Edward saved me from the van

He continued with what he was saying. "You have been in hospital for nearly two years Bella. You only recently got released when your vitals were improving" what the hell was happening here? "No I wasn't Edward knocked me out of the way"

"Who is Edward?" he gave me a deep frown

"Dad, Edward was my boyfriend!" I almost screamed this at him.

"Bells, I think your confused… you've never had a boyfriend since being in Forks"

"I haven't?" did my mind make it all up? No, no…it was too real

I needed answers and I needed them soon. "What about this scar on my stomach?" I pointed towards it.

"Honey, you had internal bleeding and major surgery"

I knew that wasn't true…deep in my heart I knew it was wrong.

I got up and walked towards the door "Dad I'm going out for a bit"

*****

After getting ready, I decided to go to the Cullen's house…it would be the best place to find them.

After many fail attempts of finding the house, I found it…It was the same as I remembered it. I turned the engine off and stepped out of the truck.

I slammed the door shut and listened to the babbling of the river near by...it felt so comforting to hear it once again. I walked towards the door and knocked.

_**1 minute**_

No answer…I decided I'd waited long enough. Anyhow they normally open the door before I'm even half way down the road.

I walked back to my truck and grabbed my bag; inside I found what I was looking for. The key to the house.

I walked back to the door, placed the key in the lock and opened the door.

Everything was there, the plush white sofas, the grand piano. Everything was just the way it was left.

I knew they existed. I walked upstairs and passed a room that brought back nightmares. Where I had had to lie to Edward. All the equipment was still set up, just left from when we had to leave. I carried on walking until I reached the room. His room. Attached to the door was a note...at first I thought it was the same one that I had left for him. But it wasn't. I read it.

_Bella, _

_Don't worry about me, save her first._

_Edwa_

It ended there as if he were in a rush. But what did it mean?

I slid my back down the wall and broke down into to sobs. I was so confused, scared. What did the note mean? Save her first?

I knew where I needed to go back to. The place we ran away from. The place where they thought I was dead.

Italy.

I loved him more than anything in the whole entire world. I would do this. I would find the answers that I needed.

I took a deep breath and went inside the room, I counted in my head. One, two three, four.

I lifted the fourth floorboard and grabbed the bag. I took a handful of cash and replaced the bag and floorboard. I ran down the stairs and almost fell head first down them. I went to the door which I had left wide open. I closed it behind me and turned to walk towards my truck.

It was gone and in its place stood ten werewolves.

* * *

**HAHAHAH twist or what????**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

_Magicangel30._


	16. Last moments?

**YAY all my wonderful reviewers are back...thank you :)**

**Glad you all like my little twist...There is plenty more to come.**

**Chapter 16 wooooo!!!**

* * *

_Jacob's POV_

We all knew that we had to help Bella, even if she was with them parasites. She had been knocked out for two weeks and everyone in town somehow believed the same thing...that she was hit by a van at her school. But that happened almost two years ago and she was saved by him.

We needed to help her and she needed to help us. We both wanted answers and we both would get them.

We decided to break the treaty and go onto Cullen land. We followed Bella to their house. Paul drove her truck back to her house and gave Charlie an excuse on where Bella is going to be for the next few days; he believed him.

We waited outside for her.

She stepped out of the house and turned to face us. Her eyes were red and bloodshot as if she had been crying for days. She stood there staring. I moved towards her but she moved back.

"What do you want Jacob?" Her voice was cold and angry. I ran in to the woods and phased back into my human form. I took the trousers that I had wrapped around my leg and put them on, I then walked back to face Bella.

"We want to help you Bella"

She laughed "No one can help me now. You don't understand"

"Bella....we are going to help you, we both need answers and can help each other out"

She sighed and looked down at her feet "What answers do you need?" She began crying.

I ran up to her and gave her a hug; she buried her head in to my shoulder and continued to cry. She pulled away after a few moments "I'm sorry its just I'm so confused and scared."

I'd seen Bella upset before but not like this "Shh, shh Bells, we will sort this out" I took her hand a led her to a field at the side of the Cullen's house, we sat in silence for a while until she spoke.

"Why does everyone think that I was in some kind of coma for around two years Jake?

"You were only in a coma for two weeks; we don't know why everyone thinks you were hit by that van"

"Umm okay but where have the Cullen's gone too?"

"We were hoping you knew the answer to that."

She shook her head. "Bella, where were you for a couple of days before you came back to Forks?"

"I can't tell you that Jake."

"Honey you can tell me anything"

She bit down on her bright lip. "But your gunna' be really angry at me and them"

"Look it doesn't matter."

*****

We must have talked for hours and hours. She explained everything to us and we made a plan; we decided this was something that she needed to do on her own. We would stay and watch over Forks, making sure no vampire apart from a Cullen could enter.

I gave Bella a lift on my back to the airport; it was much quicker than taking her truck.

*****

_Edward's POV_

I stroked her face, she was beautiful. Brown hair with a tint of bronze curled down her face. Big brown eyes starred at me. Her features were perfect in every way. She was like her mother in so many ways. I held her close, knowing that this time with her would be my last.

"Times up Cullen" I took one last look at the beautiful face starring at me that was my daughter I got up and placed her in Demetri arms. The door closed and I turned and faced my friends and family.

"Edward you don't have to do this." Tanya spoke from the right I turned to face her.

"I'd rather I die than join the volturi and lose Bella and Renesmee"

I heard Esme break into sobs, I knew she couldn't cry but would be of she could. Everything was going so wrong, what did I ever do to deserve this?

The door opened once more. Aro stood there clapping. My hand went into fists.

"What a marvelous show we have here!"

"Aro, there is no show! Why the hell have you locked up every single vegetarian vampire? And then taken my daughter away from me?"

He started laughing at me " Firstly Edward you and your family made the mistake, of running away and making the Volturi look like fools by faking your precious Bella's death. Secondly we gathered all of the vegetarian vampires because they are your friends and deserve to suffer for what you did. And third Renesmee will make an excellent daughter to Demetri and Violet" I flipped at that point and ran vampire speed towards him but was stopped by Jane; I fell to the floor in pain.

_Bella's POV_

Time seemed to fly by. I was in Italy so fast, I took a Taxi to the castle and went in to the main reception where a girl sat at the desk, and I think her name was Gianna she had dark skin and green eyes she was beautiful. I started to walk toward her but was stopped by the sound of a baby cry.

I turned to where the sound was coming from. A baby was there in the middle of the floor. I walked toward the baby and tears fled down my face; I immediately could see the likeness of Edward in her. She had to be by daughter. I picked her up and held her close I looked back towards the girl at the desk she hadn't noticed me yet she was too engrossed in what she was doing. I started backing towards the door.

"Where do you think your going?" I didn't even look where the voice was coming from I just ran to the door. He beat me there. I held the baby closer to me.

He dragged me towards a room where I was tied to a chair. I never let go of the baby in my arms. Aro was the first to enter an evil expression was set on his face. He sat on the chair on the other side of the room. Caius entered after him and lit a fire on the large pile of wood that was set in the middle of the room.

The he entered. Edward. He was blindfolded I was about to scream after him but I was gagged by Violet.

The blindfold was removed from Edward's face. His expression will be in my nightmares forever I have never seen him in so much pain. "Aro we never agreed to this"

Aro got up and walked towards me. "But isn't it nice that she will be here when you die!"

What? No No No No No No!!! They can't be serious? They are gunna force to watch this?

Tears fled down my face. He closed his eyes and stood there still as member of the guard walked towards him.

I knew what they were going to do.

Rip him to shreds and burn the pieces.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Please review and tell me you your opinion!**

**Help me get closer to 60 reviews!!**

_Magicangel30._


	17. Fourteen years is enough For now

**Thanks everyone for the great reviews! =]**

**This is the last chapter!**

**And sorry for the two week lateness **

* * *

_Bella's POV _

I couldn't look anymore, I shut my eyes. I'd never been the type of person to pray but I was up to anything right now that could give me hope so I prayed. Tears fled down my cheeks.

Then everything went silent and the only thing I could hear was the violent cracking coming from the fire. They couldn't have killed him yet…or had they? Was it really that quick? I didn't know but I had to look.

I opened my eyes and looked in the direction of where Edward was previously standing before I had closed my eyes. He was still standing there, not a hair on his head out of place. He was facing Aro. He briefly turned to face me, his eyes filled with sadness and panic. I tried my best to put on a brave face even though I was completely and utterly terrified. "Aro, is there need for Bella to be tied up still?" His voice was deep and angry. Aro looked up from the conversation he was having. A growl rumbled from his chest "It's rude to interrupt Edward". Edward nodded and Aro went back to his conversation.

I looked at the person that was talking to Aro, too quietly for human ears I guessed. He was beautiful like all vampires and he was big...very big and reminded me of Emmett in size and height. He had cropped black hair that stood out against his chalky, olive skin tone. I gathered that he was one of the main members of the guard perhaps Felix. I kept on starring at him and realised that he noticed and winked at me. I scowled back. But I got a look at his face and realised that he was the one who had said my name when he picked me up from my hotel room.

They stopped talking and starred at me and the baby and then looked towards Edward. I looked at Edwards hands, they were in fists. Aro shook hands with Felix while chuckling to himself then his face lit into a smile and he turned to face us "Due to Felix's fantastic idea we have found away to keep all three of you alive."

I was untied by Violet, I ran to where Edward was his arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I pulled the baby closer to me. "I'm so so sorry" I whispered.

"It's not your fault Bella."

"Bella, would you follow me please." Aro asked this although it sounded more of a demand. I looked up at Edward; he nodded and squeezed my hand.

I followed Aro into a room; it was dark with no windows. He pointed towards a chair in one corner. I sat down, as did he. "Bella, we have an arrangement, that we feel will suit us and maybe even yourselves."

I was too scared to speak so I nodded.

"Felix has worked out with Carlisle that Renesmee will stop growing when she if fourteen and that's when we want her to join us."

Well at least I knew my daughters name now but I don't understand how he could even think that.

"How? How... Could you even think of such a thing she is my daughter!"

He held up his hand to stop me from talking.

"We feel this is very reasonable, this or death."

Well at least I would get fourteen years with her and perhaps we could figure something out in that time?

"Okay Aro."

"Oh, I was expecting this to be more difficult. But I do have one more request."

"Which is?" I answered

"For you to become a vampire."

I knew he was going to say that.

With that he opened the door and walked back to where Edward was. I followed, cradling Renesmee in my arms.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist again "We will figure something out" He must have heard mine and Aro's conversation.

"Felix, could you release all the vegetarian vampires we have locked up and show Edward and Bella the door."

*****

_Edward's POV._

It was quiet on the way home, no one said anything. We were still in shock from everything.

Carlisle drove on the way back, as I wanted to sit with Bella. I starred at the little angel face that looked up at me from Bella's arms. Bella stroked her cheek. Then she looked towards me.

"What happened Edward, I mean one minute I was about to give birth. The next I wake up in my room in Forks and everyone believes I was hit by a van."

I took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that Bella, we thought we had escaped them but Demetri found us just after you gave birth. The whole of the Volturi guard took us back and rounded up all of our vegetarian friends and we were taken back to Italy. I tried my best to keep you with me but that took you away."

"That still doesn't explain how I survived and how every single person in Forks believes the same thing."

I thought back. "Well I suppose the baby wasn't like we thought it was going to be so you ended up staying human. And all the people in Forks believe the same thing because of Violet she is gifted and can make large groups of people either believe the same thing or not believe the same thing."

"Oh."

Everything went silent for a while. "I love you Edward." Bella said, her voice sounded so beautiful.

"As I love you too." I replied

She sighed. "Edward, I think it's best that Renesmee doesn't know about the vampire world."

I thought about this, it would incredible difficult. But if that's what was best for her than that's what we would do.

"I agree."

And that's when our fourteen years with our beautiful daughter seemed to officially begin….

* * *

**Well that's it!**

**Thank you all for your continuous support! I shall add a note when the sequel is on.**

**I know its only short but there is a sequel planned to this about Renesmee's future and her growing up…and what happens to her when she**** has ****to join the Volturi **

**So PLEASE add me to your favourites so that you can read it and give me your opinions. **

_Magicangel30. :)_


End file.
